In your eyes, I see our future
by msGilbert09
Summary: Kolvina one shot . Babysitting Hope leads to thoughts of their future together
It had been three years since Davina had met Kol, they had some ups and downs just like any relationship but they had always managed to stay together or at least find a way back to each other.

One thing Davina had enjoyed watching was Hope growing up. She was an adorable little girl and with Klaus's permission Davina was helping the littlest Mikaelson control her magical powers. For such a young girl, Hope was quite strong. She just needed help with controlling her emotions. As usual, something would break during one of the toddlers tantrums.

Klaus didn't know how to help his daughter so he had no choice but to ask for some help from Davina, it was Davina or his older sister Freya. Freya did seem like a logical choice but she was always busy. Davina was easier to get a hold of since she had been around a lot because of Kol.

Davina was happy to help of course, she adored that little girl and didn't want to see anything bad happen to her.

To her own surprise it was Kol's idea to volunteer their help and babysit one evening. The young witch didn't mind of course, she didn't know where this came from though. She had to admit she did enjoy watching Kol with his niece. it was so sweet how he took the time to give her attention she wanted and to spend time with her.

Klaus and hayley had left for the evening leaving Hope, Davina and Kol in the house alone. Davina was sitting on the floor with Hope teaching her a few simple spells that she could handle for her age group. She didn't see any harm in teaching the baby tribrid how to float a feather or bring a dead plant back to life.

"Just..don't tell your daddy, i'm not quite sure if this is on the approved lessons list of his" she said rolling her eyes slightly just because Klaus was always so in control and demanding when it came to his daughter, as he should be but he was always the toughest on Davina teaching Hope anything that involved magic.

Half the time it seemed that Hope was more interested in the diamond ring on Davina's hand. "so shiny" the little girl said. Davina smiled and giggled a little at the toddlers reaction.

"yea it is, you're Uncle Kol did a really good job picking it out for me" she said smilng at Hope and looked up at Kol who just walked into the room. Davina blushed a little at the memory of how the engagement happened.

It still brought a smile to her face even though a year had passed by. "Auntie Davina, tell me again" Hope asked sitting up with a grin on her face. It was clear the girl was really into fairy tales and wanted to hear a sweet romance story just like in the Disney movies she had been watching.

"Hope, honey, we've been over this." she said sighing a little "Pppllleeaassee?" Hope begged clasping her hands together and looked over at her Uncle as Kol walked over to join them on the couch. "Go on love, Hope wants to hear a story" Davina smirked as she looked up at him and sighed defeated "okay fine.." she said picking up Hope and placed her in her lap as she began to tell the story of how she got engaged to Kol.

"it really was romantic, even though we talked about it. I still didn't see it coming. It was definitely a pleasant surprise" Davina smiled looking down at her new niece. She did enjoy being called Aunt.

"it was the best surprise" davina said looking over at Kol with a big grin on her face as she continued her story. "we were alone, in a hotel by the beach. Out on the balcony just talking, one thing leads to another ..next thing I know Kol is down on one knee in front of me telling me how much he loves me and how he can't live without me. Sweetest thing I have ever heard from anyone. He makes me feel like a princess you know" she said to Hope

"that's a very important love lesson in life little girl" she said grinning as she tickled Hope's sides making her giggle and squeal.

"if a guy won't treat you like a princess, you gotta let him go. But if he treats you like a queen..you have no choice but to say yes and you have to marry him" she said smiling kissing her cheek as she stood up and got back on the couch carrying Hope in her arms and placed her down in the middle of them.

* * *

As the evening went on Davina just took in observations of Kol and Hope together, it was rather sweet seeing him interact with a toddler the way he did. She was in the kitchen preparing Hope's dinner keeping an eye on them both as a smile crept along her lips a few times as she listened in.

 ** _He is wonderful with children_** Davina thought as she finished up cooking and placed the child's food onto a plate and heated it up once more before serving it to her.

It made her think of a few things, Kol and Davina had thought about having a family of their own one day. They had talked about it on several occasions, even going as far as adopting if Davina couldn't get pregnant. It made her happy to know he would never leave her no matter what happened in their future. She found a good one, there was no denying that. Davina watched them for a moment longer from the hall way peeking around the corner

 ** _He's going to make a great father one day_** she thought to herself smiling some as she watched Kol play with his niece, picking her up running with her through the living room, Hope with her arms stretched out like an airplane. Davina couldn't help but smile .

It was a slightly odd thought, Kol Mikaelson, a father. He was a good uncle. Sweet, Loving and caring. How bad could it be if they had a child together. Davina knew it would be difficult, but not necessarily impossible. She was a human, he was a vampire. How come Klaus was the only one that could get a woman pregnant. It wasn't fair. Hope needed a cousin to play with.

"dinners ready" she called out to Hope as she walked in and set the plate on the kiddie table they had set up.

Kol smiled looking over at his fiance and placed Hope back on her feet as Hope came running over and sat down in her little chair at her little table and dug right in. "slowly!" Davina warned giggling a little not wanting her to eat so fast she choked a little.

Davina stood back a little just to watch hope for a moment and she didn't even realize she was smiling so much as she looked up at Kol with so much love in her eyes.

"what is it darling? I don't remember the last time I've seen you this happy" Kol said walking over to Davina , standing behind her wrapping his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Nothing. Just observing" she said softly pressing her back against his chest , placing her hands on his wrists. "you're really good with her" she said softly leaning back into his arms.

Kol smiled kissing her cheek and down to her neck. "Well that part is easy, especially when you are around"

Davina smiled and laughed a little.

"what's on your mind?" he asked softly.

"what? nothing. nothing..just thinking.." she said softly

"Davina..darling, you are terrible at lying, just tell me. you can tell me anything, you know that."

Davina sighed a little just staring at Hope watching her eat as she watched some t.v. "I'm not afraid any more..I mean I never was afraid. Just nervous I guess. " she said rambling a little as she looked down. " I know now everything is going to be okay."

"of course everything will be okay. Are you having second thoughts?"

"no of course not. I know what I want. I know you want it too" she said taking his hand and moving it from her waist to her stomach. " I want to try" she said "obviously not RIGHT now" she said laughing

"Klaus would kill us for taking our eyes off of Hope. " she said laughing a little and looked up at him placing her hand on his cheek. " I want a baby of our own"


End file.
